The phase I effort will develop and test a comprehensive manual for supervisors on drug abuse problems in the workplace. This manual will be a modification of the CPR manual for the U.S. Fire Administration. A mechanism will also be established to maintain feedback from supervisors by providing periodic updates to the manual and requesting survey information. In phase I a small sample of industrial and government organizations will be selected for review of the manual and preliminary testing of a survey instrument. The effort will also include on-site visits to participating organizations to support the review and testing process. An evaluation will be made of the results of the survey and on-site visits. In preparation for phase II, revised survey instruments, a sampling plan, and an evaluation procedures will be developed.